


Plaguy

by Chiaki_sama



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_sama/pseuds/Chiaki_sama
Summary: It is annoying and it should receive its desire attention unless he wanted it to explode





	Plaguy

“That’s starting to get annoying”

That's the first sentence that Gakushuu blurted after he laughed for few minutes. He glared at his devil boyfriend, who is using a branch as a monkey bar and trying to swing and make a full 360 degree spin.

"Why? I thought you find this funny" Karma pouted childishly, his hands are still on the branch.

"Yes, it was when you played as a monkey. But trying to spin 360 degrees? No. That's annoying." Gakushuu said, crossing his arms.

"Then put me down and make me stop" Karma grinned "As if you can, Second place"

"Ohh" Gakushuu smiled. He knew what Karma wanted. It's one of Karma's crazy antics that he really accepted as annoying. Sometimes Gakushuu liked it yet he would never tell it to the redhead. Gakushuu pulled Karma down the branch and pushed him on the trunk.

"You know I can go climb up aga--"

Karma's sentence was cut by Gakushuu's lips.

Gakushuu pulled away after a few seconds, he was smirking victoriously. He knew that he won this round which makes Karma annoyed.

"Ahh nevermind, I like this better" Karma said and pulled Gakushuu for another kiss.


End file.
